


Pulled 'Round Tighter

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Barebacking, Bottom Daryl, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn accidentally hurts Daryl's feelings, but makes it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulled 'Round Tighter

“It's ok if you do it without one.” 

Daryl was lying down on his back on the cot, and his hand on Glenn's wrist, holding him still. The younger man was about to dig around his backpack in search of a condom. Their supply had been low for a while, so they'd been holding off on anything beyond using their hands and mouths. But it wasn't enough for Daryl. He found it close to impossible to go that long without Glenn fucking him.

Glenn wasn't expecting him to suggest doing it without a condom, and it threw him for a loop. “No, no, I know there's one in here-”

“Glenn...” That's how he knew Daryl was being serious. Usually he called him 'kid' or sometimes, 'baby.' “I want you to do it without one.”

Glenn was at a loss, and all he could to was bumble out words anxiously.“I dunno, I mean, it doesn't seem right.”

Daryl frowned. “What do you mean 'it doesn't seem right'? You think I got diseases or somethin'?” He sat up, his mouth set in a tight line. “It's a little late to worry about that shit, dontcha think?”

Glenn's stomach dropped. “No, that's not what I meant.”

“Sure as fuck sounded like it.” Daryl grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. “Unlike Merle, I ain't never caught nothin'. I been tested in case you didn't know, and they said I was fine. Hell, it ain't like I had many opportunities to catch anythin' before all of this.” He waved his hand in the air and glowered at Glenn. “You know what, don't fuckin' worry about it, 'cause I ain't up for it no more.”

“Daryl, I'm sorry.”

“Sure you are, and I have a goddamn headache.” With that, he left Glenn alone in his tent, doing his best to slam the tent flaps. 

**

During the next few days, Daryl avoided Glenn around the farm. He was civil, but made it clear that he was still angry and hurt by Glenn's hesitation. Despite that, the tenderness they both felt for each other made it so it was impossible for them to stay apart for long. Glenn was sitting in his tent alone, leafing through a book he'd borrowed from Maggie with little interest when Daryl poked his head in. 

“Hey kid.”

Glenn looked up at him, a smile instantly growing on his face. “Hey.”

The older man sat next to him on the cot close enough so that their legs where touching. He didn't say anything. He was never good at conversations about emotions, but his being there showed that he did want to smooth things over. So Glenn started.

“I'm sorry about the other day. I'm just so used to, you know, using protection and stuff that even the suggestion of doing it without it made me anxious. It doesn't have anything to do about not trusting you.” Glenn sighed, trying to choose his words with precision. “I was just taught that if you have sex, you have to use protection, no exceptions.”

Daryl nodded, and bit at the nail of his thumb. Glenn tentatively put his arm around the other man's shoulders. The older man didn't move away. He leaned into Glenn's embrace and grabbed onto Glenn's hand on his shoulder, so that was a good sign.

“I trust you Daryl. And I'm sorry I didn't make that clearer.”

Daryl still wasn't looking up at him. “I didn't react too good either. I shouldn't have sprung that on you. I just figured it ain't a big deal.” He shrugged.

“It is and it isn't I guess.” Glenn stroked his shoulder with his thumb. “Look, we can do it without a condom if you want to do it that way. I've been thinking it over, and I'm ok with it. I mean, what the fuck right? It's not like we don't do way more dangerous stuff on the regular, and besides, we are kinda exclusive-”

“Glenn,” the younger man looked at Daryl expectantly, “can we just quit with the yappin'?” Daryl looked at him with pleading eyes, clearly having had his fill of sharing his emotions and wanting to move on to making it up to Glenn. “Please?”

The younger man let out a chortle. “Ok.” He leaned in and kissed Daryl, his hands drifting up to run through his hair. The older man pushed him down onto the cot, covering him with his body. Glenn stroked the back of Daryl's neck as they kissed, the both of them hungrier for each other than they'd realized. As their lips and tongues met, that appetite only grew stronger. 

“Sorry.” Daryl mumbled in between licks to Glenn's throat.

“For what?” Glenn groaned as the older man latched onto his Adam's Apple and sucked on it. His hands were under Glenn's shirt now, running over the planes of his chest and teasing his nipples stiff.

Daryl was quiet against his neck. Glenn stroked the older man's back.

“It's ok hon-ouch!” The redneck was biting at his collar bone now. “Asshole.”

Daryl gave a small smile. “Dickweed.” 

“Dickweed? I haven't heard that one in a while.” Glenn tugged Daryl's shirt off before pulling his own off. 

“Whatever.” His hands traced over Glenn's ribs. “Yer gettin' kinda skinny.” 

“You're more than welcome to find me more food to eat.” Glenn tried to squirm away from the ticklish sensation.

“Ok.” Daryl began kissing up and down his sides.

“What?”

“I'll find you more food.” Daryl stood so he could take off his shoes, and then his pants and underwear. “Can't have m'boy going hungry.”

Glenn raised his hips and took off his pants, looking at the naked, scruffy redneck standing before him. “I love you, you big dope.” 

Daryl paused, his lips turning up into a smile again. “Say that again.”

“You big dope?” Daryl rolled his eyes and Glenn reached out to take his hand, and guide him back onto the cot. “Sorry.” Their naked bodies pressed together so nicely that the younger man sighed. “I love you.”

Daryl wrapped his arms around Glenn. As desperate as he was to feel the younger inside of him, it felt too good to rush. It felt good just caress each other and grind up against each other. Glenn sucked on his index finger, making it slick with spit, and reached down into Daryl's crack, stroking his hole.

“D'you still want me to?” He whispered between kisses that were getting more and more heated. 

“Fuck yeah.” As lovely as the foreplay was, Daryl was getting impatient. Being away from Glenn even for just a few days had caused him tremendous frustration. 

Glenn grinned against the older man's lips. “How d'you want it? Do you want me to be gentle and slow?” He pressed his finger in a little bit, just enough to make Daryl push against it, eager for more. “Or do you want me to fuck you hard and fast?”

After a couple days of being away from Glenn, the choice was clear. “Hard, wanna be able to feel you for days.” Daryl kept arching into Glenn's touch, making it clear that it wasn't a matter of want anymore, but of need. “I want you to fuck me so hard I end up walkin' bowlegged.”

Glenn let out a laugh at the idea of Daryl limping around the farm because of him.“Get on the ground then, I don't think the cot's gonna be able to take it.” He withdrew his hand and gave the older man's ass a smack. 

They slid down to the ground, Glenn ending up on top this time. He quickly prepared Daryl and himself.

“Hurry up willya?” Daryl muttered, spreading and raising his legs so that were resting on Glenn's thighs.

“You are so damn impatient.” Glenn slid into Daryl slowly, the feeling of flesh on flesh giving him an illicit thrill. He'd always been such a cautious person in the past, but Daryl was changing that. He wasn't sure he minded. He grabbed onto the older man's left leg, leaving the right extended and hanging off of his hip, and gave Daryl exactly what he'd asked for. 

Daryl laid there, passively for once, simply enjoying the feeling of Glenn's cock slamming in and out of him, making his whole body rock with the motion of the thrusts. The older man could only grunt and gasp with every well placed stroke, his own hand working his cock. 

“Spit in my hand.” He managed to get out, opening the palm of his hand towards Glenn's mouth. The younger man obliged him with a grin. Spreading the younger man's saliva over his cock, Daryl's hand moved faster. The lack of contact with him for the past few days made this feel so much more intense than usual. Glenn's cheeks were turning red from the exertion, the noise of his loud, exhaling breaths joining the slick sounds made by his cock pumping into Daryl's hole and Daryl's hand moving fast on his own. 

The older man reached up and clasped the back of Glenn's neck, forcing him to bend down. 

“Is this what you wanted? Does it feel good?” Glenn puffed out, beads of sweat forming on his face. Daryl nodded, too focused on the physical to be worried about the verbal. The younger man couldn't stop grinning. They fought and disagreed as much as any other pair of slightly mismatched people would, but were always quick to soothe each other's hurt. Glenn was thankful for that. 

Daryl's toes curled and his hand on the back of Glenn's neck tightened. That tight, coiling up feeling built inside of him, making him tremble a little. The younger man loved the sight of it, seeing Daryl's eyes shut tight, his mouth open and close reflexively before he would bite down on his lips, trying to keep himself from crying out. Instead of crying out, he'd hold his breath and let out grunts that occasionally transformed into moans. 

“That's it,” Glenn groaned out, finding it more and more difficult to keep up the pace when Daryl was so goddamn tight around him.

The coiling reached it's apex, and Daryl came, pulling Glenn down to kiss him hard. He was a bit of a sloppy kisser, his tongue too eager to be in the other man's mouth. 

“I'm close, where to you want me to finish?” Glenn got out in between kisses.

“Do it inside me,” Daryl answered and a shiver ran through Glenn.

“You sure?” 

Daryl looked up at him, and gave him a crooked smile. “Yeah. Shoot yer load inside of me.”

Perhaps it was meant to be sexy, but Glenn just found it hilarious, and busted out laughing again. 

“Jesus Christ Daryl, you are so not good at talking dirty.” His laughter died down a little as he focused on his own orgasm. “But damn if you don't feel good.”

The older man was enjoying the feeling of Glenn's cock despite his own arousal fading away. “That don't mean take yer sweet-ass time. C'mon, cum inside me already. I ain't got all day.”

“You are such a fucking jerk,” Glenn was having a hard time getting words from his brain to his mouth now. Daryl's hands were stroking his chest, occasionally pinching his nipples. That sensation was just the right thing to push Glenn into orgasm. The younger man's grip on Daryl's hips was tight, and the older man sighed as he felt himself being filled by Glenn. 

Glenn pulled out slowly, and sat back, admiring his handiwork. Daryl looked so happy. His fingers were at his hole, gently pushing inside of himself, making Glenn's cum trickle out. The younger man was surprised by how sexy it was, and how much he wanted to do it to Daryl again.

“I love you.” 

Daryl glanced at him, still reeling from the bliss of it all, smiling good and big for once. “Love you too baby.” 

Glenn laid next to him, one arm propping himself up and the other stroking the older man's chest. What else did either of them need to say?


End file.
